


All That Candy's Gonna Rot Your Soul

by Starfeathers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, this is basically shameless i'm kinda sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfeathers/pseuds/Starfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff probably shouldn't have brought that leftover candy to the office, and he really shouldn’t have given any to Michael. Now he had to deal with the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Candy's Gonna Rot Your Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the VS week 16 in which Michael sucks on a lollipop. Precious little dork.

Geoff knew, deep down, that Michael Jones was actually born to be a cocktease.

Well, maybe not so deep down. The way the lad suckled on his lollipop was innocent, initially. Geoff felt almost guilty paying so much attention to the scene, mind too far in the gutter. But really, who was there to tell him otherwise? Michael held the stick gently between his fingers as he uttered something to Gavin beside him, smiling and laughing that breathless little chuckle that put angels and  _Victoria Secret_  models to shame. Geoff watched from the corner of his eye, drummed his fingers along the desk and only paid half attention, deriving some minimal amusement in his wandering thoughts. It’s only when Michael returned back to his desk, huffed a quiet sigh and rolled his tongue along the bright red candy that Geoff’s interest piqued.

Maybe Final Cut just  _wanted_ him to watch; maybe it  _wanted_  him to bite his inner cheek in concealed frustration as Michael took the whole thing into his mouth, lips curling around the treat. If there was suddenly a cosmic disaster, Geoff wouldn't have noticed it because Michael’s cheeks hollowed as he sucked, lips parting absently, eyes half-lidded as they settled intently on the dumb YouTube video before him.

That kid needs to stop procrastinating so much. What was it, three—no, four late uploads that week alone? He still hasn't got around to finishing that  _Full Play_  either… Maybe Geoff would have said something, but before he could get a word out Michael had brought a hand up to run through his softly curled hair, musing it  _just enough_  as he drew a chest-filling breath, letting it out slow, tongue darting out to lap the top of his lollipop.

Geoff  _groaned_  where he sat, covering it with a quick complaint about the computer. Jack dismissed it with a grunt of, “it’ll load when it loads,” but Geoff could honestly care less about the thing, had stopped caring about time-restraints and potential data-loss the second his eyes met Michael’s. The younger man smiled at him in faux shyness, that coy little look plastered on his face. There’s no fooling Geoff, the motherfucker knew what he was doing.

The rest of the Hunters were busy at their computers—Gavin zoning out to a few hours-worth of editing; Ray racking up his Gamerscore; Jack updating the site with news. To Geoff, they seemed to fade out into the background as Michael gave a simper, pulled the lollipop from his mouth and licked teasingly at its side. His chocolate-brown eyes gazed up at Geoff through the thin frames of his glasses, head bowed ever so slightly but there was something devilish in his eyes—mischievous and playful. Tongue red from the candy, lips stained to match, there was  _nothing_  fair about this situation at all.

He twirled the treat by its stick, swirled his tongue along the candy in slow, deliberate licks. It shined from his saliva, and Geoff was imagining it at something entire different as Michael took it into his mouth again, suckling softly, eyes trained to Geoff’s before they fluttered shut. Hands firmly planted over his lap, Geoff swallowed thickly and stared, unable to break the trance Michael  _knew_  he was setting on him, full lips gleaming wetly in the sun which streamed in through the half-drawn curtains.

Geoff shifted in his seat.

“ _Okay_ , that’s it, I gotta shit.” Ray announced with a yawn, pushing out from his desk. Geoff jumped at least three inches out of his chair, earning a few quirked brows. Ray’s prizes from last week’s  _VS_ crane-game hung from the flaps of his Tuxedo Mask hat, dangling at his sides as he went. Geoff coughed, Michael only giving a quiet giggle in response, smiling warmly in that honest way that touched his eyes. Geoff couldn’t help but grin back and crack open a beer, took a good long swig.  Because as much as the little shit’s a tease, at least he’s  _his_  tease, and when Michael swiveled back to face his monitor, Geoff typed up a reminder on his phone with a shake of the head.

 

_‘dude, gotta get more fuckin candy.’_


End file.
